dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding out the truth/telling Sylveon the bad news
This is where the team find out who really did the murdering of the Jedi and Younglings and where The Sparkles and Royals inform Sylveon of the tragic discovery in The Beginning Adventure. then sideswipe to the temple where we see our heroes killing all of the double agent troopers until are of them are killed. (we then come to the Castle of the 2 Sisters where the Nightmares are standing before all of their troopers) King Sombra: Fellow troopers, today is a grand day for us all, today the Jedi have been defeated once again! troopers cheer cuts to the Jedi Temple, where everyone is looking over all the carnage. Penny Ling: tears in her eyes Not even the younglings survived. (falls to her knees next to one) I can't believe it, a young life taken away with one blast! (falls to the ground crying) Zecora: These Padawans were not killed with a blast, they were killed by Lightsaber strikes in vast. Hiccup: one over and see the scorch mark on the chest Sunil Nevla: That's not all. Me and Vinnie were just scoping and we find bullet casings near some of the bodies of the Royal Guards. hold out a few bullet casings Judy Hopps: each one and checks it These are .45 ACP and 5.56x45mm bullets. No army of the Nightmare Family uses firearms with these caliber bullets. some of the others race in Thomas: Guys! Princess Celestia: Thomas, what's wrong? Percy: You gotta come into the hangar! Quick! go into the hangar and inside, all of the space craft are also destroyed Astird: Even the spacecraft have been destroyed! Hiccup: The X-wings. Blythe Baxter: The Y-wings. Sharon: Arc-170s. Yuna: Even the bigger shuttles. Twilight: some discarded shells A Grenade was used for this. There's several 40x46mm grenade shells everywhere! Valka: Who? Who could've done all of this? then head to Sullust where Brian is killing the Separatists Nightmare Moon: Please note, there may still be more Jedi out in the galaxy. But this will not stop us. With all of us working together with Darth Manacore at our side. We will be eradicated of the Jedi permanently! continues killing the Separatists as the droids try to fire at him but they are destroyed King Sombra: That is why today, we are gonna start a new. With help from our close resources, we soon create a brand new Empire. Separatist: No! No! then kills the Separatist as he then looks to the audience as we see his eyes have taken on the color of Sith Red with Nightmare Turquoise Nightmare Moon: Today, we will began the rise of The Nightmare Empire! (all the troopers cheer) King Sombra: Head back to our secret base at once. And wait there for further instructions. the troopers leave Nightmare Moon: cackles This plan is turning out better than we thought. King Sombra: And with Manacore helping, nothing will stop us! then kills another separatist as he stands near the last one. Viceroy Struiger Viceroy Struiger: Please! Don't kill me! Please, PLEASE!!!! The war is over! Sombra promised us, he's... the only one..... before he can finish, Brian slashes his chest Viceroy Struiger: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! his body hits the floor, Brian deactivates his lightsaber then sideswipe back to the Jedi Temple Princess Celestia: We've recalibrated the code, telling all remaining Jedi to stay away. Zecroa: But, it will take a while for the troopers to discover this. then heads over the security recording system Yuna: There is something I must know. I need to check the recordings for it. Zecora: That, I would not advise. If you look into the recordings, you'll only find pain, that will only lead to cries. Yuna: I must know the truth! then rewinds the recordings and plays them and on them we see Brian killing Younglings Zecora: as her ears droop Twilight: No, no. This can't be! the recordings show Brian killing the Royal Guards with his M16 and pistol Thomas: It can't be! the recordings show Brian blowing up the spacecraft with the grenade launcher on his M16 Shining Armor: This can't be happening! on the hologram it shows King Sombra King Sombra: You have done well, Lord Manacore. Now go and kill the Separatist leaders at once! Brian: Yes, my Master. Cadance: Turn it off! over to the panel Turn it off, I can't watch anymore of this! turns off Twilight: (tears come to her eyes) I don't believe it, our best friend, turned against us and the Jedi. Hiccup: That traitor! Snotlout: I knew we couldn't trust that, dumb mongrel! Once a jerk, always a jerk! King Solar Flare: This is a serious matter. If we let the Nightmares continue this plan then this will mark the end of the Jedi and the Republic as we now it. We must stop them. Zecora: We must destroy all those Dark Lords, before they take control of all of the control boards. Fishlegs: But who should go kill whom? King Solar Flare: Zecora and I will deal with Nightmare Moon and Sombra. While Thomas, Twilight, Armor, Cadance, Cellie, Barret, and Luna should go take care of Brian. Twilight: No! Send me, Shiny, Cadance, and Thomas to fight the Nightmares with you! We won't kill Brian! Snotlout: Besides, if anyone should confront that crazy dog, it should be us! The Riders! I wanted to beat up that dog ever since he came to our lives and almost killed Nightstar! I practically have a list of reasons why I wanna beat the living daylights out of him! Zecora: Strong enough to fight the Nightmare lot, you 3 are not. Cadance: But he's like family to us. We cannot do it! King Solar Flare: It doesn't matter, Brian's been twisted to the Dark Side of the Force. Zecora: The Brian Griffin we once knew, is no more. For now he is consumed by Darth Manacore. Shining Armor: But we don't know where Brian is! Thomas: And we don't have a clue of where to look for him. King Solar Flare: Use your feelings. And you'll find him. Snotlout: Oh great, while they get to beat up Brian. What are we suppose to do?! Blythe Baxter: There is something. Apple Bloom: What are ya talkin' about, Blythe? Blythe Baxter: The Nightmares are clearly doing the same thing Darth Sidious did, they're building their own dark Empire. Even if we do manage to exterminate them. Their troopers will still carry out the plans. We can't let them build their empire! We must destroy what army they already have and all of their utilities. Nyx: But how can we? Zeñorita: Si, we don't know where the army and utilities are. Blythe Baxter: Yes, we'' do''. Just before we left Hoth, I managed to attach a tracking beacon on one of the Troopers' ships. So we can follow the tracking beacon, and we can find the army. And once we do, we must destroy everything they have. That way, if there's a chance the Nightmares and/or Bran do survive, they won't be able to succeed in the plans. Barret Barricade: Blythe makes a very good point, you lot must destroy their army at once. But do not take and X-wings or Republic shuttles the troopers may be expecting that. Scootaloo: Well, what can we take? All of the aircraft were destroyed by Brian! Mucker: Not all of them. Scootaloo: What do you mean? Mucker: I knew that they would be a chance of where something or someone would attack this temple. So I took the liberty and hid one aircraft in secret compartment in the hangar. then drives out of the room as the others follow in the hangar, Mucker pulls open a door, revealing a Chinook Helicopter gunship in it Mucker: This chopper has enough fire power to level out that entire army when you find the base. Hiccup: Then we must get going at once. Nyx: Mushu, gather up any volunteers that want to come with us. We'll need all the help we can take if we're to destroy the army. Mushu: Consider it, done, Nyxie! off to do as he's asked he returns with several of the others Hiccup: Everyone into the chopper, we have a mission! no questions asked, they all hop aboard as Blythe gets the Chopper started and then it flies out of the hangar King Solar Flare: We now know what must be done. Head out immediately. and Zecora then hop into another shuttle and it leaves too Twilight: But where can we find Brian? He could be anywhere! Thomas: We have to tell Sylveon about this. Rarity: What? But Thomas, she'll be heart broken! James: Even so, we can't leave her in the dark. We have to let her know about this before she finds out herself the hard and/or sad way. Thomas: Then we must head to their house at once. Royals, Sparkles, and Thomas then fly off then sideswipe to Griffin/Eeveelution household. Sylveon: What are you guys doing here? Cadance: When was the last time you saw, Brian? Sylveon: Yesterday. Why? Shining Armor: Do you know where he was going? Sylveon: He said he was going to end this madness that's been happening. Why are you asking this of me? Twilight: Sylveon, we need your help. Brian's in grave danger. Sylveon: From the Sith? Shining Armor: No. From himself. Sylveon: Himself? What are you talking about? Thomas: sighs Sylveon, we don't have any other way to tell you this but, Brian has turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Sylveon: No! You're wrong! How could you even say that?! Let alone, think that?! He would never do such a thing! He wouldn't even want to be a Sith! Twilight: We've seen a security recording of Brian.... ears droop and her eyes get teary murdering Jedi Royal Guards and Younglings. Sylveon: No. No! That's not true! Brian, couldn't! How could this even happen?! Shining Armor: It turns out things weren't in the right like we thought they were. The Nightmare Family still lives. Whilst we were scouting for any signs of villain activity, Brian became Sombra's new apprentice. Sylveon: I don't believe you! I can't! on the couch Cadance: next to Sylveon Sylveon, we need your help. We must find him. Sylveon: You're going to kill him, aren't you? Twilight: We don't have a choice, Sylveon. We don't wanna kill him either, but Brian's become a great threat. And we have to take action. Sylveon: I can't. I can't help you. Thomas: closely at Sylveon Sylveon? Are you pregnant again? Sylveon: her head sadly Cadance: Sylveon's back We're so sorry, Sylveon. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. group then leave, as Nightstriker comes into the room (having overheard everything) Nightstriker: (growls sadly over what he heard) Sylveon: rubs his head I know, Nightstriker. I'm devastated too. Oh, Brian, I hope you're okay. then sideswipe to Sullust where we see all of the Separatist leaders and their droids are all dead, as Brian is standing on the balcony of the building gazing out at the sun and lava rivers. But as he does, a small tear streams down his face then return to Canterlot, where Sylveon is heading for a shuttle as Flik follows closely behind Flik: Sylveon, please let me go along with you. Sylveon: There's no need to worry for me, Flik. The fighting is over. Plus, this is personal. Besides, Proxy will watch over me just fine. But I must do this on my own. Flik: Well, isn't there anything I can do? Sylveon: If you really want something to do. Then watch over Eevee and the others while I'm gone. Flik: Okay! goes back to his own shuttle to head back to the Griffin/Eeveelution household while Sylveon and Proxy board the shuttle. But then, some crates pop open as the Royals, Sparkles, and Thomas emerge from them and then sneak aboard the shuttle Proxy: You know, I think I'm begging to get the hang of this flying business. others then hide inside a storage room Twilight: I don't like this. Shining Armor: Yeah, I'm not too crazy about fighting Brian as much as you are. Twilight No, not that. I mean stowing away onboard a shuttle under Sylveon's nose. Princess Luna: We don't have any other option Twilight, this is the only way we'll be able to know where Brian is. Thomas: Now keep quiet. the Force to close the door shuttle then takes off from the landing platform then come to the Castle of the 2 Sisters where a hologram of Brian appears in front of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra Brian: (hologram) The separatists are all dead, My master. King Sombra: It is finished then. You have restored peace, freedom, justice, and security to the galaxy. then view Brian in Sullust Nightmare Moon: (hologram) Send the message to ships of the trade Federation and order them all to retreat back to their homesteads immediately. We no longer need their assistance. Brian: Very good, My Empress. King Sombra: (hologram) Once you take care of that, we will meet up with you and we will began the next phase. Brian: Okay, My Master. hologram then shuts off, as he takes out a picture of his mother The end of the Jedi is here, mother. What a shame you aren't around to see it. a beeper starts going off, as the screen shows a ship flying in Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy